


A Rose-y Future

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville and Ginny enjoy their evening in the children's garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose-y Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevrafire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nevrafire).



> Written on 12 April 2012 in response to [nevrafire](http://nevrafire.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Ginny/Neville: Children, garden, love_.

There's a new cultivar of rose in honour of each of their children in the garden, and Neville and Ginny love to sit there together as often as they can, even now that it's so quiet.

"That was a lovely day," Ginny said, as Neville handed her a glass of wine before joining her in the swing.

"It certainly was. I can't believe Jocelyn made master in under seven years!"

Ginny set her glass aside. "I can't believe our youngest is settling down into a career."

"You feeling nostalgic?" Neville asked, wrapping an arm around her.

Ginny snuggled against him and pushed off with her foot, setting them to rocking.

"Yeah, that's us, love, an old married couple, content to rock ourselves after a long day."

Ginny cleared her throat. "We're in our fifties. That isn't too old to—you don't feel old, do you?"

"Is something wrong?"

Ginny stopped the swing and turned to him. "Not if you don't feel old."

His eyes widening, Neville replied, "Are you . . . ?"

Ginny smiled, tentatively; Neville seized her up into an embrace and launched to his feet, swinging her around.

"I'm so relieved!" Ginny said, as he set her down. "I thought you might—"

"Ginny," Neville interrupted her, grinning. "I'm never going to be too old to develop a new rose for this garden!"


End file.
